Problem: Express $0.38$ as a fraction.
Answer: Let's look at $0.38$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $3$ $C8$ The number $3$ is in the tenths place, so we have three tenths. Three tenths can be written as $\dfrac{3}{10}$. The number $C8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredths. Eight hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C8}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{3}{10} + \dfrac{C8}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{30}{100} + \dfrac{C8}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{3C8}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 38/100 be simplified?]